


Blue Bird

by Sourwolf30



Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Caught, Gen, Love, M/M, One Shot, Sadness, desire for freedom
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 18:10:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6089593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourwolf30/pseuds/Sourwolf30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Buenas, muchas gracias por animarte a leer esto, te lo agradezco de corazón.<br/>Fue creado en base de imágenes en tumblr sin conexión directa. Si te gusto me gustaría un kudo, aunque con el hit es suficiente.<br/>Si has leído "solo es un sueño" lamento no haber aclarado que era un drabble, en mi cabeza esa historia no tiene continuación alguna, aunque a futuro me gustaría escribir algo mas largo.</p><p>Saludos </p><p>Atte. Sourwolf 30 o "R san"</p></blockquote>





	Blue Bird

**_Blue Bird_ **

 

El pequeño pájaro azul estaba otra vez en mi ventana.

Silbaba al son del sol llenando el ambiente con su dulce melodía.

Se refugiaba en la sombra como si le temiera a la luz, pero siempre tenia una mirada llena de ansias.

 

Hoy otra vez el pequeño pájaro esta en mi ventana.

Oculto en su nido, apagado y sin ritmo, al ser un día nublado hoy.

Me daban ganas de llevarlo delicadamente a mi hogar;

cuidarlo y amarlo, aun a sabiendas de que el desea la libertad.

 

Han pasado días, semanas, meses y el pequeño pájaro aun ansia el día en que pueda ir a la luz,

yo ansió el día en que pueda llegar a el, poder decirle mis sentimientos, mis secretos,

el ayudarle a ir a la luz, y que me permita ir con el.

 

Pero para eso aun falta mucho. Aun soy demasiado débil para liberarme

de la jaula en la que permanezco atado, apartado del mundo, de el.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Buenas, muchas gracias por animarte a leer esto, te lo agradezco de corazón.  
> Fue creado en base de imágenes en tumblr sin conexión directa. Si te gusto me gustaría un kudo, aunque con el hit es suficiente.  
> Si has leído "solo es un sueño" lamento no haber aclarado que era un drabble, en mi cabeza esa historia no tiene continuación alguna, aunque a futuro me gustaría escribir algo mas largo.
> 
> Saludos 
> 
> Atte. Sourwolf 30 o "R san"


End file.
